jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Albert “Tootie” Heath
Albert "Tootie" Heath (born May 31, 1935) is an American jazz hard bop drummer, the brother of tenor saxophonist Jimmy Heath and the late double-bassist Percy Heath.class=artist|id=p85530/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic video:Tootie Heath at Jazz Camp West 2007 He first recorded in 1957 with John Coltrane. From 1958 to 1974 he worked with, among others, J. J. Johnson, Wes Montgomery, Art Farmer and Benny Golson's Jazztet, Cedar Walton, Bobby Timmons, Kenny Drew, Sonny Rollins, Dexter Gordon, Johnny Griffin, Herbie Hancock, Nina Simone, and Yusef Lateef. In 1975, he, Jimmy and Percy formed the Heath Brothers. He remained with the group until 1978, then left to freelance. He has recorded extensively throughout his career. Among his many workshop and classroom teaching assignments, Tootie Heath is a regular instructor at the Stanford Jazz Workshop. Tootie Heath is now the producer and leader of The Whole Drum Truth, a jazz drum ensemble featuring Ben Riley, Ed Thigpen, Jackie Williams, Billy Hart, Charlie Persip, Leroy Williams and Louis Hayes. Discography As leader *1969: Kawaida - with Ed Blackwell, Herbie Hancock, Buster Williams *1974: Kwanza (The First) (Muse Records) - with Percy Heath, Jimmy Heath, Kenny Barron, Ted Dunbar, Curtis Fuller *1998: The Offering - solo As sideman With Walter Benton *''Out of This World'' (Jazzland, 1960) With John Coltrane *''Coltrane'' (1957) *''Lush Life'' (1960) With Art Farmer *''Big City Sounds'' (Argo, 1960) with Benny Golson * Art (Argo, 1960) *''The Jazztet and John Lewis'' (Argo, 1961) with Benny Golson *''The Jazztet at Birdhouse'' (Argo, 1961) with Benny Golson *''New York Jazz Sextet: Group Therapy'' (Scepter, 1966) With Benny Golson *''Take a Number from 1 to 10'' (Argo, 1961) With Dexter Gordon *''The Tower of Power!'' (Prestige, 1969) *''More Power!'' (Prestige, 1969) With Bennie Green and Gene Ammons *''The Swingin'est'' (1958) With Herbie Hancock *''The Prisoner'' (Blue Note, 1969) With Jimmy Heath *''The Thumper'' (Riverside, 1959) *''Really Big!'' (Riverside, 1960) *''The Quota'' (Riverside, 1961) *''Triple Threat'' (Riverside, 1962) *''Swamp Seed'' (Riverside, 1963) *''On the Trail'' (Riverside, 1964) With Milt Jackson *''Milt Jackson Quintet Live at the Village Gate'' (Riverside, 1963) *''Much in Common'' with Ray Brown (Verve, 1964) With J. J. Johnson *''J.J. Inc.'' (Columbia, 1961) '''With Clifford Jordan *''Spellbound'' (Riverside, 1960) *''Starting Time'' (Jazzland, 1961) With Yusef Lateef *''Yusef Lateef's Detroit'' (Atlantic, 1969) *''Suite 16'' (Atlantic, 1970) *''The Gentle Giant'' (Atlantic, 1971) *''Hush 'N' Thunder'' (Atlantic, 1972) *''Part of the Search'' (Atlantic, 1973) *''10 Years Hence'' (Atlantic, 1974) With Johnny Lytle *''Blue Vibes'' (Jazzland, 1960) With Ronnie Mathews *''Doin' the Thang!'' (Prestige, 1963) With Charles McPherson *''Bebop Revisited!'' (Prestige, 1964) With Wes Montgomery *''The Incredible Jazz Guitar of Wes Montgomery'' (1960) With Blue Mitchell *''A Sure Thing'' (1962) *''Mapenzi'' with Harold Land (Concord, 1977) With Sonny Red *''Breezing'' (Jazzland, 1960) With George Russell *''George Russell Sextet at Beethoven Hall'' (1965) With Nina Simone *''Little Girl Blue'' (1958) *''Nina Simone and Her Friends'' (1959) With Billy Taylor *''Billy Taylor with Four Flutes'' (Riverside, 1959) With Bobby Timmons *''Chun-King'' (Prestige, 1964) With Mal Waldron *''Impressions'' (New Jazz, 1959) With Cedar Walton *''Soul Cycle'' (Prestige, 1969) With The Young Lions *''The Young Lions'' (1960) Vee-Jay Records With Michel Sardaby *''Night Blossom'' (Diw Records, 1990) References External links * Brotherly Jazz: The Heath Brothers DVD Documentary * Tootie Heath's MySpace page *Music in Review; Heath Brothers, by Ben Ratliff, New York Times, April 4, 2003 * Extensive interview Category:Drummers